Wish Upon A Star
by AlternativeRocker
Summary: Entry for Jello-Forever April Challenge. Prompt: Wishes. He's sitting in his bedroom, looking up at the sky, thinking about what he wants.


**Authors Note: Entry for Jello-Forever's April Challenge, prompt: Wishes. Surprised at how this wasn't as happy as I thought it would!**

**Disclaimer: You all know I don't, I edit pictures to pretend I've met Robin Tunney!**

*******

**Wish Upon A Star**

*******

Jane walked into his bedroom, deliberately averting his vision from the smiley on his wall, not daring to turn on the light or it would make his eyes travel across the room. He sat down on the ledge part under his window and rested his head against the cool glass, trying to calm down the slight headache that was establishing behind the brige of his nose.

He looked out and at the bright stars against the dark stars, thinking about how the balls of gas must have an easy life. All they had to do was stay in the one position and twinkle. They don't have feelings, they don't have to go through the feelings of loss that he had when his family "left" him.

Today hadn't gone well, the team had thought they were close to catching Red John. He had thought so too for the first time. But then it had turned for the worst. Lisbon had got shot in the arm, it wasn't serious but it had distracted all of them - Jane himself had even worried too much over her to remember that it was a Red John case - so ultimately they had lost him again.

His mind flicked to Lisbon for a while longer, he wasn't sure where that relationship - if that's what the situation between them was called - was heading. He knew he would probably be nothing without her support but she because of that they were best friends and he didn't want to ruin that. His life had been messed up too much in recent years to be able to go through losing the closest people he had.

"I wish I could get on with my life."

Yet he knew that could never happen until he had got Red John out of the way. It was a vicious circle because if he killed Red John then he could hardly move on with his life if he was in prison. He doubted even Lisbon would visit, she would feel too betrayed by him. He was actually feeling that Teresa Lisbon, despite all her tiny flaws, was starting to mean more to him than almost everybosdy he had came across before in his life. It was these feelings that made him scared of what would happen if he did come across Red John whilst Lisbon was nearby, he wasn't sure if he could carry out his revenge if it would mean seeing the look of disappointment and hurt etched in her beautiful, petite features.

"I wish Red John dies before I find out who he is, and never know it was actually him."

He put his head in his hand and couldn't stop a few stray tears rolling down into his palms. He didn't know what else he was supposed to do, he would give anything he had left in his small life to be able to have these wishes come true but he knew if that had happened from the very beginning then all the horrible events in his life would never have occured because he would have wished him away. But wouldn't everybody? You would just say a few words and you would never have to experience pain ever again; you could have any life you wanted and all you had to do was look up at the sky.

"I wish that wishing upon stars actually made something happen."

Just then he heard a knock from downstairs on his front door. He had no idea who it could be and he didn't want whoever it was to see him in this state. But what if it was an emergency, what if one of his friends had been in an accident? Images of Van Pelt, Cho and Rigsby flooded into his brain, merging into one another, but one stood out amongst the rest of them: Lisbon falling backwards as he heard the gunshot ring out against the silent night.

He was reaching for the door handle when he saw the outline of the person waiting. Dark long hair, shorter than him, toned body. Only one person could live up to the shadow and he was proven right when he opened the door and saw Lisbon standing on the step with a bottle of wine in her hand.

"I wasn't sure if you wanted any company but I needed to make sure you were okay, hope you don't mind," she didn't want to admit there was still a loose tear or two lying on his cheek as he moved out of the way to allow her to enter, she knew how badly the past few weeks had messed up his head so decided it wasn't the greatest idea to talk about how upset he actually was or he woud shut down on her.

Jane watched as his best friend walked in front of him, wondering if this did have anything to do with what he had been talking about upstairs. He shook his head; wishing for things did not work. You had to make things happen for yourself. It was because they were such good friends that Lisbon had turned up at his door, nothing to do with cosmic prayers. But maybe, just this once, something out of his control had happened and he wasn't going to waste the time he had with Lisbon tonight moping around.

The clouds appeared, blocking out the stars, as Jane began to smile, but not before one of them sparkled extra bright straight above the house. Jane could believe what he wanted but sometimes wishes really did come true if they are spoken out loud.

*******

**The End.**


End file.
